cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kimppis
' The '''People´s Republic of Kimppis' (Kimppis) is a communist republic ruled by Kimmo Laine and the Communist Party of Kimppis. The capital of the Kimppis is Kimppis City. Around 1969 people reside in Kimppis, majority concentrated in the capital city. Another major city is Trotskygrad. The primary ethnic group is Scandinavian. The native language is English, but Finnish is also spoken widely. The People's Republic of Kimppis was created on 23 February 2009, when Kimmo Laine, with his supporters, stettled in the middle of the woods. Objective was to create communist republic following the Trotskyism-Laineism ideology. Nation Information Kimppis is a small, developing, and maturing nation at 61 days old with citizens primarily of Scandinavian ethnicity who follow no religion. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay high taxes and constantly express grievances about their government and work environments. The citizens of Kimppis work diligently to produce Furs and Water as tradable resources for their nation. The government has no definite position on foreign affairs at this time. When it comes to nuclear weapons Kimppis has no definite position and is therefore considered opposed to them. Plans are on the way within Kimppis to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Kimppis does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Kimppis detains individuals who participate in the slanderous comments about the government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The government of Kimppis will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. History The beginning During 2008 Kimmo Laine kept gathering more and more support. On 23 February 2009 Kimmo Laine, with his supporters, settled in the middle of the woods, somewhere in northern Cyberverse. On 24 February few houses were already built, including Office of Kimmo Laine. Later that day Kimmo Laine declared that People's Republic of Kimppis was created. Nation started to grow fast and many institutions, organizations and building were built expecially quickly. Including Kimppis City International Airport, Kimppis People's Army... On 25 February 2009 national airport was becoming crowded and it was decided to renovate the airport. On 5 March Green Peace activists were calling on the goverment to create a national Earth Day holiday. Government of Kimppis declined the proposal. On 7 March People's Republic of Kimppis joined to the Union of Communist Republics. Geography and environment Topography and geology Kimppis landscape is mostly flat, expect the Kimppis Mountains in the western part of the nation. The landscape is mostly covered by forests and fens. Climate Kimppis has a humid and cool semi continental climate. Winters are usually around 3 months long. The coldest winter days are usually around -10 C and the warmest summer days around 30-40 C. Demographics Kimppis currently numbers 1969 inhabitants. Population is consentrated around Kimppis City and also Trotskygrad in the north. These two are currently only towns in People's Republic of Kimppis. Population Language Religion Politics and government Foreign Policy Military The Kimppis People's Army (KPA) consists of an Ground Forces, Airforce, Navy and Special Command. Ground Forces Airforce Navy Economy Education Infastructure National Holidays See also Category:Kimppis